Sans
Sans is the Older brother of Papyrus and a major character in UnderTale. He first appears in the forest before Snowdin. Profile Sans is a lazy skeleton who loves puns. He is occasionally shown drinking ketchup and has a very strong connection with his brother Papyrus. Sans, like his brother, is a sentry of Snowdin, although unlike Papyrus, Sans is too lazy to actually do his job. He does sell Hotdogs and Hot-cats at his sentry post. He is a nihilist. In Genocide, he will gladly dunk a child (like Frisk). He makes occasional comments that appear hostile to the human, however, he always passes them off as jokes. His relationship toward the human usually depends on what route you take. He hates "dirty brother killers." (anyone who kills his brother, Papyrus) Appearance He wears a blue coat with a grey hood (where he has his ketchup storage). He wears a white T-shirt and some black sweatpants that have one white stripe on each leg. He wears white or pink slippers(pretty sure he also wears other things). He has a permanent smile. (in some comics or in Fanon, he can frown) Personality Sans is generally lazy despite having 3 sentry positions, fans have speculated this may be a cover. He loves puns and knock-knock jokes. he cares for his brother a lot. Despite his laziness, he is very good at knowing other timelines. He hides this very well. On the Genocide Run however, Sans becomes serious, threatening and fighting the player in the last corridor. This is the only possible way to fight Sans and it is widely considered the hardest fight in the game. He has depression due to Frisk's constant resets. Powers and Abilities He's statistically the weakest monster due to having only 1 HP, and DF. Despite this, he is easily the most difficult fight in the game, mainly due to the ability to dodge every attack, and also through KARMA (KR). He cannot be physically beaten, he can only be outlasted. He also understands Wingding speech. He has a masterful control of Blue Mode and can change the direction of gravity. He also can summon bones that can drain a person's HP over time, in addition to doing 1 DMG per frame. The draining effect is referred to as 'KARMA', which implies that the strength of the drain differs based on how many monsters you have killed. However, there is no way to test this, as you can only fight him after reaching LV 19. Sans can summon lasers referred to in the game's code as 'Gaster Blaster', skulls that somewhat resemble the DT Extraction machine in the True Lab and one of Asriel's attacks, the Hyper Goner (in the True Pacifist route) The blasters shoot beams of light that inflict damage in the same way as the bones he summons. Many of these can be summoned at once. In the second half of his battle, he can also summon bones to attack the player's SOUL as they navigate the battle menu. Attempting to spare him will result in a game over, displaying the text: "geeeeettt dunked on!!" while playing a sped-up version of DogSong. Sans is the only monster in the game who can dodge of his own accord. He dodges regardless of the power of your strike until he falls asleep. Weaknesses He tires out during the duration of your battle, eventually falling asleep - where you can kill him to end the fight. there is no way to spare him or get around him (in Genocide, if you killed his brother or killed 5 or more monsters). List of AUs involving Sans: Gallery Sans.png|Sans|link=https://jcw87.github.io/c2-sans-fight/ GasterBlaster.png|Sans' Gaster Blaster|link=Gaster Blaster RPG Maker VX Ace - Sans Overworld Pack.png|Sans overworld sprites Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.05.43 AM.png|Sans' fanon Overworld Sprite Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.05.49 AM.png|Sans' Canon Overworld sprite Category:Undertale Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:The Judge Role Category:Lazy Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Skeleton Category:Lawful Good Category:Depressed